


23:20

by Savorysavery



Category: Lucky Star (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	23:20

**Summary:** We’re always so pensive at night.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff

 **Rated:** T+

 **Warnings:** Hinted of sexual intercourse, cursing

 

* * *

 

 

The sexual part of their relationship had always felt like a girlhood triste to Kagami.

 

Konata and Kagami started off their senior year with simple things: kisses at sleepovers out of curiosity, hand-holding in dark theaters beneath a jumbo bucket of popcorn, and gropes in the bathroom, when they shared the shower and tub space to chat aimlessly. She’d honestly thought it was her experimenting: after all, Konata Izumi had transcended “just a friend” years prior.

 

Yet now, at eleven twenty at night, Kagami was laying on Konata’s futon, nude, with purple-red bite marks peppering her skin and her hair a tangled mess. Thing had escalated over the past four years: heavy petting led to hands up skirts and down shirts which led to tops being removed and bras being unsnapped, underwear on the ground and hands and tongues and silicone toys that made Kagami’s who body feel like a match the moment it’s lit. It was a slow, steady climb though, and that’s why Kagami never questioned it: it was just an extension of their relationship.

 

Honestly, Kagami hadn’t remembered when they’d started to be just Kagami and Koanta: the evolution must have happened at some point during their regular engagements, furthered when they chose to go to school together and further furthered when they found apartments near each other. Somehow, in the midst of them growing even closer, _this_ had happened: a relationship had budded and bonded them together as more than friends.

 

And it confused Kagami.

 

Konata had gotten up to go get them a snack and something to drink a bit ago now, and had returned with a tray: cold, barely tea and two slices of cake, one topped with a strawberry, just for Kagami even. It was and sweet gesture, one that Kagami had gotten used to: now twenty-two, Konata had mellowed her teasing down to be a form of flirtation, though honestly, Kagami imagined it probably always had been.

 

“Hey there, cutie.” Konata sat down on the futon, settling the tray of tea and cake between them. She picked up a fork and quickly took a big bite of cake, chewing slowly, talking around the mouthful. “Why such a pensive face?”

 

Kagami took a long sip of tea, blue eyes focusing on Konata around the cup. Finally, she set it down, cup drained, and Konata refilled it from the bottle on the tray. “What are we?” Kagami asked.

 

“Human,” Konata instantly shot back. “Unless you’ve had a sudden race change and are hiding bunny ears under all that hair or paid the premium fee to become an elf.” She chuckled at her own joke.

 

“Seriously, _Izumi_ ,” Kagami said. She only used Konata’s surname when she was serious: seriously irked, seriously mad, or in this case, seriously serious. “What’s… _this_?” She motioned between them. “And don’t say ‘breasts’.”

 

Konata’s chuckling faded off, and she turned her big, green gaze to Kagami, nodding. It was clear from the tone of Kagami’s voice that she was serious, though Konata couldn’t quite place why. “Our relationship,” Konata answered simply. “Or as some like to call it, relaxing after sex with their girlfriend.” That made Kagami’s cheeks color dark red. _“Girlfriend_.” Konata took a sip of tea, sighing softly.

 

“I… I see,” Kagami eventually managed.

 

“Why, did you think that over these past four years I’ve just been playing around with you for the hell of it?” Konata’s face was serious, eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a flat line.

 

“Well…. Maybe,” Kagami admitted. ‘I thought this was just… us exploring something.”

 

Konata snorted loudly, tugging on a lock of her long ,blue hair. “You do realize I haven’t dated in the past four years because I’ve been with you,” Konata pointed out. “Because if I _had_ dated, that would have been cheating on you, though it seems you didn’t realize we were a… something,” Konata finished weakly, sounding a bit hurt.

 

“I thought that was because you were focusing on school,” Kagami said. After all, Kagami’s law degree kept her busy, as did Konata’s anthropology major. It was only natural that they’d both kept from boys and relationships.

 

“I make time for you,” Konata stated.

 

“That’s because we live nearby each other.”

 

“Kagami, I put my mouth on your-” Kagami cut her off wit ha screech.

 

“Izumi, geez!” she shouted. Konata snickered and made a crude motion with her fingers and tongue.

 

“Trust me, I can still taste you with the tea, so I _know_ what I’ve been doing,” Konata added. Kagami squirmed around, tugging the sheet she’d wrapped around her body up higher. “And I don’t regret it.”

 

“But.. how, aren’t you…” Kagami paused. “Into guys and stuff?”

 

“You do realize,” Konata began again, “that I’m not straight, right?” Somehow, that stunned Kagami. “I like everything,” Konata said. “Genders kind of… arbitrary. I just like people. You could call it pansexual, if you need a name.” She waved her hand and took another bite of cake. “I figured that’s why we were doing _this_ ,” she said, stabbing the air with the fork, pointing at Kagami. “I figured you were into me and wanted to be in a relationship. It’s kind of why I like to hang out with you and buy you gifts one a year on a specific day. You know, like an _anniversary_. Which, by the way, you have slacked on for at least the last year since we’ve been fully intimate, and three of the ones where we had pretty much been exclusive.” Konata raised a hand to her chest. “I’m _deeply_ offended.”

 

Kagami offered a wan smile in response, rolling her eyes. “Who’d have thought I’d be the _bad_ one in the relationship?”

 

“You’re not bad,” Konata said. “Just dense.”

 

“I thought we were just friends though,” Kagami whispered. “I mean, I always wanted… Well, I figured out I wanted this, but…”

 

“’Just Friends’,” Konata began, “don’t eat out friends. Okay, well they do, but I did that stuff because I also like you and wanted to be _with_ you and not a guy or another girl or another person. Just you.”

 

The words settled and Kagami nodded, leaning forward to get a bit of cake. Konata forked some and held it out, and anxiously, Kagami opened her mouth. She chewed slowly, thoughtfully, before saying anything. “Sorry. I was kind of stupid, wasn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, you’re kind of stupid,” Konata deadpanned. It made Kagami laugh though, loudly, and Konata relaxed, glad she caught onto the joke. “To think _I_ used to be the dumb one.” Kagami pushed Konata across the tray and Konata tumbled back, groaning loudly as if hurt. “Oh! You wound me, fair maiden!”

 

Kagami’s giggles grew louder, and she shifted around the tray, moving it behind her. Slowly, the sheet slid from her shoulder, and she crawled up over Konata, straddling her, skin against skin. “So… does that mean I get to sleep with you again?” Kagami whispered, face serious again.

 

“It’s girlfriend privilege,” Konata began, “to sleep with me whenever you’d like. As long as I’m okay with it, of course.” She winked, and Kagami felt her chest contract into a single supernova, and when the sensation flooded her body, she felt everything tingle.

 

“So… like now?” Kagami chanced.

 

Konata’s cheeks flushed red, but she held it together, chuckling low. “Girlfriend privilege, remember?” Konata inhaled deeply through her nose. “So, are you gonna sit here with me neck, or do something?”

 

“Shut up,” Kagami whispered, mouth pressing down against Konata’s neck, teeth nipping at the skin.


End file.
